Of Hearts and Souls
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: Whatever happened to those glitches we loved? Well, here's one, and he is one HUGE unexpected Glitch in the system. What's worse? Something like him is only a story... Right? OC/? 'cause I'm tricky like that. R&R for me, k?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! Back again with another, INCREDIBLY random story to post up! This was the result of me going on an hours long popcorn binge (my equivalent to crack) and playing Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Yeah, don't need to be high to enjoy that game.

Anyway, enjoy. Kinda short chapter, ain't it? Oh, well. All copyright is property of its respective owners.

~Mercury

* * *

><p><em>Ever wonder how odd things can get within the span of five seconds? I used to, but I forgot how much of a difference five seconds can make...<em>

A simple night on the Planeptune landmass... was all Glitch was expecting. Nothing big, nothing small. Just a nice, peaceful night looking up at the stars above him. The teenager, about seventeen years old or so, just wanted some time away from the people he traveled with. They were barely anything like him outside of their profession, and they got annoying very quickly to the teen.

_ What kinda shit do they talk about when I'm away, I wonder... _Glitch merely shrugged the random thought away, deciding it'd be better not to know that information. He didn't like to think about the others... ever, really, unless it was on stage.

Yes. On stage.

The others he had to deal with were the other parts to the famous underground band 'Little Resistance', often found playing somewhat secluded concerts on the Planeptune landmass.

Go figure, right?

Anyway, they're one of the biggest underground artists in Gamindustry, well known for... guess... how they dress. Glitch was the most notable of all of them, sporting a black/red plaid hoodie as a trademark. Rebellious phrases decorated the sleeves and back, and there was even the band's 'Revolution' emblem on one of his fingerless gloves. To add to the 'rebel' image, he wore a pair of black, loose pants with large red patches here and there, and even a belt... that was a chain with a padlock for a 'buckle'. Even matching shoes for the effect. The others had similar get ups... but Glitch was certainly the most noticeable. Also, being the guitarist... well, he was pretty much well-known, and the face most people associate with the name 'Little Resistance.'

Pretty good life to lead, in anyone's opinion. Even Glitch had to agree, he loved his profession. At the same time, he didn't like to be instantly recognized on the streets.

Truth is, he is probably the WORST when he is forced to handle a social situation. For developmental purposes later, why and how will not be disclosed.

At any rate, there he rested, on the slope of a hill he liked to rest at, just to look up at the stars. Quite the view, as always. Glitch chuckled lightly to himself as he started to hum to one of his band's songs (not to be named). _How odd... _

_ Ah! _

He gasped as he saw a streak of light, recognizing it immediately as a shooting star. _Hmm... Oh, what could I wish for! Oooh, it's disappearing... Maybe... Meet that one cute-sounding hostess on the radio I listen to? Ooh, that's good, that's good! I love it~! _

He closed his eyes and laced his fingers together as he silently wished to his heart's content.

Completely oblivious to the fact that the 'shooting star' was in fact headed right for him. That is, until he finished wishing. "... Hmm?" He slowly got to his feet as he stared at the approaching object. "... That's..." He tilted his head as he tried to work out what it was, since it was surely not a... flying... little... lolita... girl... thing? Either way, it was coming in fast!

"... Oh, fuck me sideways!" Glitch blurted out as he started to perform operation B.A.I.L, which consisted of turning the hell around and running the fuck away.

Sadly, he didn't get far.

The object-girl-whatever-thing hit the ground real hard, sending out a shock wave that forced his breath right out of his lungs, and knocked him right the hell out before he even hit the ground.

And, of course, he blacked out immediately.

* * *

><p><em>… Hmm? Two people? I sense another...<em>

_ Wha? W-Wha... That's not my thought. I don't think... about... huh?_

_ Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to be intruding upon both you and Purple Heart. My apologies..._

_ … No, no, don't leave right now. You'd better tell me why my mind is getting violated by some __girl I've never met._

_ Don't make it sound like that. I merely must have broadcasted a bit too far..._

_ … Yeah, okay, sure. Just tell me why the hell I can hear you._

_ Actually, I don't really know wh-_

_ Oh, that's helpful._

_ Quiet and listen. I don't know why, unless some game mechanic is going haywire..._

_ Game mechanic? What shit are you smoking?_

_ … Please, you're reminding me of White Heart. Lay off of the cursing. Anyway... Give me a few moments t-_

_ Few moments over, tell me what the hell's going on._

_ … Ah!_

_ 'Ah!' what? Did you figure something out?_

_ I-it... It can't be... I thought they were..._

_ What can't be? Who are you?_

_ M-my name is Histoire, but... you..._

_ I what? What is it?_

_ … I'm sorry, I can't keep this connection any longer! Please forgive me, but I must leave..._

_ W-wait! Don't... Tell me! Tell me what is it with me!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ … _

_ Ah, she's gone. Shit... It's warm. Very warm... Oddly... Hmm? _

"... ou okay? Hey..."

_… That is one adorable voice. Could that be...? Oh, I wanna wake up... _Two large, warms objects pressed into his chest in a very suggestive manner- to him, at least.

"... Hey. Hey!" The owner of the voice started to lightly shake him. "Wake up~!" Slowly, he began to open his eyes, looking down at the rest of his body.

And the girl that was on top of him.

_… What. The. Hell. Is wrong with this girl's chest?_

* * *

><p>And meet the moe girl of the series! Glitch comes off as just everything, doesn't he? Smartass, shy guy (XD), and one hell of a dreamer.<p>

Anyway, cheers! Review, I'll love ya for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy joy, it's Mercury~! New chapter, blah blah. ^^; It's rather short from reading how many words are in it. o.o;

Anyway, cheers. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"... Uh..."<p>

"You're awake?" The girl blurted out randomly, looking into his violet eyes. "Great! You're all bandaged up and stuff, and I won't mention any of those scars to anyone." At that statement, he instinctively looked down again.

It was true; his body was covered in bandages, ranging from his abdomen to his neck, in nice, neat, white bandages. They were kinda tight on him, though, but he didn't mind so long as he did not randomly fall apart into bloody, multicolored chunks.

Eesh... Bad imagery.

"Uh... T-thank you, uh..." Glitch looked around slowly, eyes falling onto a mirror. _… Well. If she knows anything, she'll guess I'm the guy from Little Resistance. My mask is gone..._ He ran a fretful hand through his black hair, making sure to tease the sagging fauxhawk atop his head back up to a presentable fin. "... My name's... Mmh..." The girl on top of him tilted her head in innocent confusion, and leaned forward a little more get a better look at him.

Of course, that meant boobs to chest more, causing a rather obvious reaction of a red Glitch. Totally not expected...

"What? I wanna know your name~!" The girl cooed, eyes sparkling with interest. "I bet it's something awesome, what with the clothing and all! Is it something with 'Brother' in front of it? Like 'Brother Zakahev' or-"

"It's... Chris" Glitch interrupted her, before she got out of hand and earn them a copyright problem. "My name is Chris... No 'brother' in front of it. Just... Chris." He enunciated, feeling slightly bad when the girl pouted- cutely.

"Aww... Oh, well, it's a name. My name is Compa!" She half-shouted in excitement, possibly in making a friend-slash-possible-test-subject-for-different-medicines. "Nice to meet you, Chris!"

"Uh... Y-yeah, a pleasure..." Glitch stuttered nervously, caught between staring at Compa's adorable facial features, and...

Well, you could guess what he was staring at. "Oh! I should get to my other patient... Sorry for leaving you like this." Compa suddenly burst out, adding a lot more blood to Glitch's already red face.

_Isn't like we were doing anything big._

"The clothes you were wearing were intact when I found you, so I washed them and put them over there..."

_Okay, so you stripped me. Charming._

"... And some water is in the fridge over there, if you need it. I'll be right back!" She finished as she jumped off of him and ran out of the room, leaving him to his own devices for the time being.

So he took the time to get his clothes on, slightly embarrassed that someone had seen him without his trademark gear. After he finished and downed a container of water, he stepped outside of the room into the rather humble home of Compa. He looked around slowly and smirked to himself, wondering why he hadn't considered such a house earlier in life.

_Right! Career. _He let out a small chuckle as he wandered aimlessly through the rooms, pushing one open...

"I'm gonna snap, can't breathe! Cant make... any more... comments..." … To find the nurse in training herself wrapping up a nude girl in gauze.

"... Uh..."

"... Oh... Uh, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"... Get out for just a moment, okay~?"

* * *

><p><em>Central City, Planeptune<em>

"We need a nickname for you, Chris!" Neptune suddenly blurt out as they traversed the streets of the central city of Planeptune. "Chris is just so bland..." She groaned on, eliciting a louder sigh from Glitch- er, Chris.

_Didn't know there was a _(censored) _problem._

"Hmm... That shirt you wear under that is so multicolored, it reminds me of a messed up screen." Neptune rambled in her usual fashion, making Compa and Glitch- er, dang... Chris sigh and shake his head respectively. "Kinda like a glitch in a game... Oh! Glitch~! That works! You're Glitch from now on."

"Wha..." Glitch glanced at her out of the corner of his eye in complete surprise. First, she had just revealed- without her knowing it- his actual known name. Second, she did that within the span of ten seconds.

Three, when the HELL did she see his shirt?

"Fits perfectly, I think!" Neptune nodded in overly-expressed contempt and looked over at Compa. "What'cha think, Compa?"

"W-wha? Oh... I think it fits." The nurse in training responded, not really thinking about what she had asked.

_Thanks for the help! _"Call me what'cha want, I guess..." Glitch shook his head and sighed slowly as he looked up. "... An abandoned factory?"

"Yep! It's our first dungeon!" Neptune replied in excitement, eliciting another groan from Glitch. "Compa, you sure this is the place?"

"Positive!" The teen replied, nodding and smiling ever-so-sweetly.

"Awesome! Let's get in there and take down the high level monsters, and show 'em-" Without warning, Glitch put a hand on her head and silenced her with a glare.

"Listen, Nep. It's more than likely we are NOT gonna find anything that big, or anything at all." He growled, making sure to make it real clear what he meant. "If anything, a few slimes. Don't get all excited!"

"But... Didn't Compa-?"

"No, no. I searched for 'low-level dungeons' so that we wouldn't need my expertise." Compa shook her head slowly as Neptune let out a long groan.

"BORRRRING! I'll just wait for you two to get done with it, then." Both of her companions looked at her in annoyance.

"AS IF!" And in she was dragged.

* * *

><p>As usual, shoot a review and take some time to hug someone. They REALLY make someone's day if they like hugs.<p>

~ Mercury


	3. Chapter 3: Open hearts, revealed souls

... What, are you all expecting something?

Get reading already!

* * *

><p>"... Compa?"<p>

"Yes, Chris?" The party of three, now newly assembled with- guess who- the purple-haired girl at the head (based on what she declared), sat watching the scenery fly by, taking the tram-rail to... where were they headed again?

"Where are we going? I wasn't told, even though I asked... what... ten times?"

"Eleven, actually!" Purple-hair burst out, holding up a finger and grinning widely. It almost looked cute, had it not belonged to the same girl that had so rudely prevented him from even ASKING in the first place! "I counted while I was explaining the whole plan to Compa!"

"... Really? Oh, and I didn't, uh... catch your name..." Glitch rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shrinking a bit in his seat as a result of his condition of a type not to be described yet for story purposes. However, purple-hair took that in an entirely different direction.

"Oh~? Why the sudden shy act, Chris? Hmm~?" She leaned forward with a sly smirk, getting mere inches away from Glitch's quickly reddening face. "Not falling for me already~, are you? I can see that blush under your hood~..." She giggled as she saw him reduce to incoherent stutters, even more so now that Compa was looking on.

"Neptune! It isn't nice to tease someone like that." She berated, wagging her finger in a big-sister like manner. The teen next to her was silently grateful for her intervention, as Neptune caught the drift and backed up to her seat opposite the other two.

"Oh, fine! So, Compa." Neptune directed her attention to the nurse-in-training, giving her an excited expression and squirming a little bit in her seat. "Where're we headed? I can't wait! This is a good dungeon, right?"

To that, Compa merely nodded and smiled, saying nothing as Neptune's squirming intensified, and even added a little bit of excited mutterings. Creepy? Yes. Cute? Eh. Glitch pulled on his hood with nerves all jumbled, having never been in any... dungeon before, unless he counted that time he fell into a cavern.

That wasn't fun... at all.

"H-hey, now, Chris. Don't act so nervous." Compa stuttered out, putting on a sheepish smile as she noticed the teen's actions. "You're the guy here! Don't lose your cool already."

"Oooh! Maybe that isn't his job!" Again, Neptune and her random outbursts... "Maybe he's the party member archetype that's all shy and cute, and likes adorable things and he's gentle and doesn't like conflict but knows how to protect himself!" Of course, Glitch was about twice as embarrassed about what she had said... mostly cause some of it was true. "Which means..."

"Means what?" Compa looked at Neptune with- oddly enough- stars in her eyes, her interest piqued by Neptune's fantasizing. "Don't leave me in suspense, Neptune!"

Her ruse did indeed work. "Which means... he's already in lo-"

"ARE WE EVEN THERE YET?" A loud call from under the hood beside Compa startled the girls, who looked at Glitch in surprise and shock. He looked around slowly after the scream subsided.

"... What? Is something wrong, girls?"

* * *

><p>"EEEEWWW! What is that thing?" Neptune cried out as a little lump of slime jumped on her back out of nowhere, prompting her to buck it straight off. "That's... a slime? Compa!" She turned on her heel to face the resident (ha ha) nurse of the party, looking a little more upset then she seemed to let on.<p>

"You said this was a GOOD dungeon! Why is there a slime? Those are always low-leveled!" The girl gave her companion a rather confused look, then snapped her fingers.

"Ohhh~. We're too low-leveled to face any bigger dungeon than this, Neptune." Compa explained in her usual manner, eyes wide and adorable in moe fashion and what-not. "I thought you mean 'good for our level' when you asked that. Which this is, by the way." Neptune put on her signature pout, but said nothing and looked around.

"... Hey, where'd that Dogooey... go?" She stared at something just past Compa, making the nurse stare at her in confusion before turning around to get at least a glimpse of whatever had Neptune's...

"Chris!" The teen was busy holding the Dogooey carefully, turning it about to check it for any injuries. "Careful! Don't start a confrontation! It's a dangerous monster, no matter how slimy!"

"... What? This thing's just a child." The teen pointed out carefully, clutching the Dogooey close to him. It certainly looked like it was enjoying the attention. "You can't just beat it... or shoo-"

"I KNEW IT!" Neptune interrupted him in the most random- and rude- fashion, pointing at him with a smirk that only she could pull. "You are the shy and caring archetype! SOOO knew it! So who is it, eh?"

"H-huh?" Glitch was giving her an odd look under his hood, backing away a few steps just in case. Of course, there just HAD to be something behind...

Oh, dear...

A vermin had be sneaking up on the group while they were busy with Glitch's apparent addiction to adorable things, and was slightly surprised by Glitch's inverted approach. Nonetheless, it was ready to strike- but never got the chance.

With one quick motion, something was unhooked from Glitch's belt. A few spins and an spiking to the floor later, he stood gripping a double-headed telescopic spear. The vermin on the business end- well, one of them- twitched a bit before splitting into a collection of data. Glitch flicked a switch on the spear's center and watched as the blades split, retracted into the shaft, and was quickly replaced on his belt. He glanced over at the girls... who indeed were wearing shocked expressions.

"... What?" He tilted his head in an innocent manner, either ACTUALLY confused as to why the girls were looking at him like that, or putting on a really convincing innocent act.

Either way, they believed it. "That... was... AWESOME!" Neptune cried out with a laugh, using the power of legendary hug-tackle attack, referred to affectionately as the 'glomp' on Glitch. Of course, he was sent to the ground with the purple-haired hyperactive girl over top of him, ranting on how awesome that was and how he must've been some awesome powerful warrior from Green Heart-knows when a loud squeal from Compa was audible over Neptune's random ranting.

The purple-haired youth looked over at the apprentice nurse, following the trembling finger up to a... large... spider... thing... with a giant-ass sword. Glitch looked up- or down?- from his position, quickly turning pale.

"... Oh, crackers."

* * *

><p>The team had gotten to their ready positions, but, as Glitch noticed... none of them moved. Not the Guard Vermin, not Compa... not even that tumbleweed in the corner.<p>

It's weird what you notice when you're not moving.

However, he quickly grew irritated at the lack of action. Who wouldn't? Rules be damned, he rushed forward with his spear in hand, deciding in a rare moment to take a little action.

Meanwhile, Neptune was talking to herself! Wait... no, no she wasn't.

"So... wait, what? Oh, Histy!" The purple-haired girl smiled widely as she listened to whatever this 'Histy' was going on about, Compa looking on in confusion. She even began to feel a little left out, but both girls were ignoring the third teen, being tossed about by the Vermin in a comical manner. "Oh, so I... wait, wha?" She tilted her head in confusion as she searched around... wherever she kept her items, producing a compact disk. She held it out in silence for a moment, following some kind of instruction.

It took a little while, and in that time, Glitch had skidded to a halt near Neptune. A light suddenly shot out from seemingly Neptune herself, enveloping her body and- somehow- the teen next to her. Compa covered her eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the display.

It took a little while to subside, but when it did... oh, when it did... Compa laid eyes on the girl that was standing in Neptune's place; drab in a futuristic, purple and black skintight suit, she was a whole lot more... well, developed than the hyperactive, immature girl that was standing there earlier. As she studied the new 'Neptune', Compa noticed something odd...

Just who was that kneeling next to her?

* * *

><p>LE GASP! Cliffhanger? Who knows...<p>

Anyway, sorry if this seems half-assed. n I admit, I was rushing it a bit, cause I was distracted half the time by Funyans. But hey, it's something!

At least...

~Mercury


	4. Chapter 4: He's a

Guess who's back

Back again.

Merc is back

Say again?

WHOO! Alright, feelin' good. I tried to be as good as I possibly could manage with this one.

So, as always, R&R for me! Or I will send Blanc to crush you.

* * *

><p>Compa stared at the figure in a mixture of shock, awe, and wonder.<p>

The figure was about Chris's original height- once he stood, of course- but... he didn't carry himself like the teen did. No... This stance held power. Confidence. An air of a huge threat, should he be provoked... and she didn't even know what could provoke him. How he was dressed really made her jaw hit the floor. Well... ALMOST hit the floor

His body suit was similar in make to... Neptune's?... own, though it was more suited to his own body. Of course, it was tight on him, so it put detail on the body below it. Though she saw it before (and admired it, but he didn't need to know that), the way it hugged his crevices and amplified each small detail was...

_COMPA! Stop thinking like that, silly. You know this is supposed to be rated T at least!_

She moved her attention towards the rest of the outfit, attempting to clean her mind out of what she had pictured earlier... dammit, she thought about it again. She shook her head once to clear it for the moment, and silently took in his... armor?

Was that armor? It looked like more baggy... kinda pants, with plenty of pockets for whatever it is he cared enough to keep in there. Above that was merely a vest, hanging unzipped and loose on the teen... thing? Above that... Compa couldn't help but feel a sting of fear in her chest.

The lower part of his face was covered by a re-breather-type mask, ventilation more resembling fangs that even seemed to intimidate the Guard Vermin that stood in front of the man. It wrapped around the lower part of his head, snaking down into his vest while the upper half of it bent back to add a small amount of highlight to his flaming, yet dark red hair that spiked back in deadly shots. The entire get up was a shining black and deep blue mix, the occasional veins in the body suit- and parts of his vest and cargo pants, respectively- punctuated with silver. As if to add to that, there were two small discs on the wrists of his suit.

What really got her were his eyes. They were an electric light blue, and she couldn't read a thing off of him from those orbs. They let nothing show, nothing was betrayed... and it really scared her. Where was the innocent, shy teen that stood next to Neptune minutes earlier?

Just what happened?

The shock was broken by the Guard Vermin, which had apparently gathered its courage enough to bring its blade back for a deadly down stroke...

**CLANG!**

A note similar to a gong reverberated through the empty room, the large blade never having even met the floor for a moment. Instead, it met the figure's arm- or, more specifically, the enlarged disc-like object on its wrist, acting as a shield in front of the new Neptune. The monster appeared to struggle to break this defense, but to no avail; the opposing force wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

In fact, it wasn't going to let it near Neptune. Step by step, the figure pushed back the monster's weapon without much effort. He moved slowly, taking each step patiently and with measure. He was... mocking it. He didn't need a lot of effort to best it in just strength alone... which angered the vermin heavily. It pushed harder against this teen-man-thing, its efforts proving futile as... again... the figure didn't back up an inch. The figure's eyes seemed to light up in a smile as the disk on his other hand expanded in a similar fashion to the first.

Compa's eyes widened as she saw a number of blades- long, pointed, and deadly- slide out with a sickening _shiick_. Even the new Neptune's eyebrows raised slightly as they began to spin. Slowly, at first, but picking up a lot of speed in a very short amount of time. The two girls watched- one in awe, the other in a slight indifference- as he brought the weapon up above his head, and down on the vermin's large sword.

Metal screamed out in absolute terror as it was sliced, similar to how a wire goes right through rice paper, from the figure's circular saw-type weapon. The large part of the blade, now useless scrap metal, fell to the ground with a large crash and a screen of airborne debris. The figure seemed to use this as an advantage, dashing into it as the cloud covered both human... thing, and monster.

The meeting of fists and boots meeting a monster's flesh met their ears in harmony as the figure jumped out from the top of the smoke, preparing more blades on its dominant weapon. A quick slash sent them down into the cloud, causing a scream of anger, pain, and something else resound through the room. The figure landed next to a poised Neptune, who was watching the smoke intently as it cleared out...

Revealing a pinned Guard Vermin, its legs stuck into the ground by the figure's projectiles. It was helpless, in agony, and just waiting.

With a smile, Neptune dashed forward and jumped, slicing once as she reached the vermin's head and landing on the other side. Blood poured from it as its head fell off- but only for a few moments; it dispersed into stores of data before anything horrid could be seen. As if content, the figure's dominant disk reverted to its normal size. The second- the one acting as the shield- revealed itself as another saw; however, the blades were curved, and had slid out to form the large shield. They slid back in as the disk retracted to normal size. Neptune joined the two a few moments later, looking rather content with the handiwork before closing her eyes slowly.

In a brilliant flash of light, she stood before them as the normal, hyperactive girl Compa knew. She looked rather confused- one, at Compa's odd look, and two, at the figure that had replaced Glit- er, Chris- minutes earlier.

She didn't know if it was from all the confusion, or just the nature of the situation, but Compa fainted right then and there.

* * *

><p>"... What ARE you?" Neptune finally asked aloud, almost ignoring the poor nurse-in-training's predicament to stare at the teen in confusion. "You're, like, some dude from... Spec Ops or something!"<p>

_'Actually, Neptune... He's more than just Special Operations. Much, much more."_

"Histy!" Neptune called out happily, greeting the voice almost as if it were her own mother. The teen tilted his head as he, too, heard the tome's voice in his own skull. "So you know what he is? Ooh! Maybe he's, like... a spy! I don't know, but he's awesome!"

_'That would be your reaction... No, he's not a spy. He could be one, if you so wished that of him.'_

"... Wait, wha? I need an explanation, Histy!"

_'Oh, fine, Neptune... When the original goddess asked me to create the four, she had a feeling they would get sick of each other fast-'_

"Wait, wait wait. So, like... she thought they'd be really pissed at each other? I mean, you explained the whole... the whole...'

_'Hard Drive Divinity.'_

"Right. So what did she ask you to do?"

_'She asked me to create companions for the four goddesses. So I did. I made them male- which wasn't actually that hard, since the original goddess asked- and made them compliments of the goddesses. Each one reflected the goddess's preferences in an equal, so that they were more easily accepted by them.'_

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! So, you like... made them lovers, or something?"

_'Well, I wouldn't really put it that way, but I did notice that one or two of them held special attachments to their companions. As such, they went together rather well- each one, I mean, not just the two- so I had to decide what to call them.'_

"Really? What'd ya call 'em?"

_'I thought, since the goddesses were called 'Hearts,' it would fit to call their companions 'Souls.'_

Neptune blinked as she took in the information, then her eyes shined as a smile made its way across her face. "That... is freaking awesome! So I'm looking at one of the goddess's souls right now? AWESOME! Which one is he? Which one? I wanna know!"

_'… I really don't know, Neptune. I'm trying to scan through his memories, but... They stop before I can even see something from Celestia. Maybe, over time and searching, we'll find his respective heart. For now... Talk with him. I imagine he's Black Heart's soul. He is rather business-like when in these kinds of situations. He must be rather playful when they're over.' _

With another smile and a nod, Neptune skipped over to the Soul with a small giggle. "That was awesome! Whatever you just did. So, I'-"

"Lady Purple Heart." The Soul interjected randomly, dropping to one knee as though the girl in front of him was royalty. "I already know."

"... Purple Heart?" The girl's head tilted to the side, a finger on her lips delicately as she thought over what he just said. "... Wait, wait wait wait. So-"

"I assume Histoire didn't say anything." The Soul rose to his full height. "... I know, this will seem very, very sudden, but you are the goddess of this landmass. You are the goddess Purple Heart, ruler of the landmass of Planeptune. As such, as a Soul, I am-"

"... Stop right there." Neptune held a finger in front of her to stop him, to which he obediently fell silent. "... You're saying I- Neptune, some innocent girl with amnesia- is the freaking goddess of this landmass? For realzies?" In response, the Soul tilted his head and... looked like he was smiling under the re-breather.

"Well, you fell from the sky to start this odd story off, and you just did achieved a form of power- Hard Drive Divinity. Only goddesses can do such things."

"But I'm just an innoce-"

"You're really questioning the fact that you're a goddess?"

"... Good point." Neptune giggled a little at his reasoning. "Hey, could you remove that mask thing?" Within seconds, it wasn't obscuring his features at all.

"... Hey! You're Chris! Wait, wait, so... YOU are the soul? Your other person is a shy and innocent kid, and you turn into this?" To that, the Soul merely nodded and smiled.

"My name, however, is not Chris. You, Lady Purple Heart, may call me Azur." Azur bowed low in respect for the girl, blinking his shining blue eyes with the same smile. The girl nodded and smiled back, getting a little giddy at her next question.

"So, now we know some important story shit, so now... which soul are you? Like, are you my soul?" Azur tilted his head in thought before shaking his head slowly.

"I do not believe so. I don't quite understand this fully myself. I would suggest, however, that we kindly escort the fainted nurse to a safe location and allow her to rouse in a hotel room. There, we can listen and explain."

"... Oh, well. Didn't notice her. Hm... Azur~?"

"Yes, Lady Pur-"

"Neptune, not that while I'm like this. Can you please~ carry her so I don't have to do the lifting?" She barely got done with her sentence before the nurse in training was cradled in his arms. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

"Flattery isn't needed, Neptune..."

* * *

><p>Compa nodded slowly as the two- Azur and Neptune- had finished explaining the earlier situation to her. She had came to in the Soul's arms- embarrassing, since she found it comforting and had clung to him before she was aware- and they were now in a hotel room for the night. She had just barely recovered from the shock of finding out that Neptune WAS indeed the landmass's goddess, but with a few words from Azure, she was calm enough to ask a few questions.<p>

"Okay, so... You're... Azur. The mysterious... uh..."

"Soul."

"Yeah. And you don't know who you are the soul... for... right?"

A nod from the Soul. "Yes, that's correct."

"... It must be rather sad. You know your purpose. It was explained by... by... this Histy person I can't hear. She can only speak with you two."

"Right! She's so awesome, she explained abo-"

"Neptune, let Compa ask the questions she has left." Azur quickly held a hand out to silence her, which she grudgingly followed. He turned back to Compa with a warm and radiant smile. "So, you have... one question left?"

"... Uh, yes." The nurse nodded slowly, looking down at her lap as she prepared herself for this question- and hopefully his answer. "... Uhm... W-well, I wanted to-"

"WAIT!" The two jumped a little in shock and looked over at Neptune, who was on her feet with her eyes wide. "WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! DO NOT MOVE!" She dashed off, out of the room with a fervor. They barely had time to blink before she had returned, holding professional photography equipment.

"... Nep-Nep, what is-"

"No time, we need to capture this moment!" Neptune burst out, pulling Compa up into a standing position, despite her yelp of protest. She did the same with Azur, finally pushing the Soul and poor, confused girl together in a sudden embrace.

Compa's face lit up like a Christmas tree on the historic day, it being pressed into the Soul/teen's chest, and her own right below his. For some reason, time seemed to slow down to a lethargic crawl. All she knew was the moment, the two in conta-

Where'd the chest go? She blinked in confusion again as she held her stance, Azur having backed up a step and was currently chiding Neptune for making false assumptions. As the young goddess responded in much a childish manner, Compa sunk down onto the bed with her head- as crimson as it was- in the clouds.

For some reason, she wanted to do that again...

* * *

><p><em>'… Azur?'<em>

_'Histoire? A pleasure, but why so late at night?'_

_'My apologies, Azur. Why did you reveal the information to Neptune? She didn't need to-'_

_'You said it yourself, Histoire. My... what'd you call it?'_

_'Guardian Protocol.'_

_'Right. That can't be triggered unless a goddess hits HDD. Obviously, it was triggered, so I felt I had to tell her.'_

_'But so early? Why?'_

_'Best have things said sooner than later.'_

_'… Fair enough. Also... are you blushing?'_

_'Perhaps. Why do you ask?'_

_'I saw that little thing Neptune did with you and Compa. She was a rather odd shade of crimson...'_

_'I noticed, but it's not every day that happens to you. She must've been surprised.'_

_'Mmh... Go back to Glitch in the morning, okay? I think they'll be rather surprised. Well...'_

_'Compa will be. Ha ha.'_

_'Right. Sleep well, soul...'_

* * *

><p>LE GASP! Glitch certainly is something... Chris, the assumed name. Glitch, his title in Little Resistance. Azur, his real one...<p>

Well, at least he has some sort of admirer now? ^^; Who knows...

Anyway, cheers! R&R, or I swear I will send Blanc to crush you.


	5. Chapter 5: LEGASP

Ta-da~! In light of recent reviews (Sorry, Ganneth!), here's the next chapter! Yes, it's rather short, I know. I was a bit rushed on this one. ^^; Eheheh...

And no, man. This isn't what you think it is. ^^

Cheers! Enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>"... Chris?"<p>

He felt himself being shaken awake lightly, though he didn't care enough to open his eyes... or respond at all.

"... Chris." This time, the shaking was a bit firm. More so than he wanted, in fact.

"Uhg... Wha?" The teen groaned lightly, taking a look at the clock on the nearest nightstand; 5:04 A.M. Not enough sleep at all...

"You... are Chris... not Azur, right?" He tilted his head slightly and groaned again, suddenly getting annoyed at the mention of him not being... well, him.

"... Whoz Azur?" The teen questioned sleepily, sitting up to see who was intruding on his bed rest... this time.

A pair of warm, soft orbs were there to greet him in the tradition fashion; RIGHT in his face. "... Cohmpah?"

"Huh? H-how could... you..." She started, then decided to take a look down. "... Oh. Uh..."

"Hmmph?"

"Can you lay back down? This feels weird..." In an instant, he was RIGHT back down where he could take a breath or two. Of course, he was lit up just as much as Compa was last night.

But he didn't know that, did he?

"Thank you, Chris. Uh... I wanted to ask you something. It's important..." The teen tilted his head in a sleep-riddled confusion, made worse thanks to her vagueness. "... I-it's about... uhm..."

"... Uh... Compa?"

"Yes?"

"... If you're going to be vague about it... can you not straddle me?"

"KYA!"

Oh, this is going to be quite a day...

* * *

><p>"... Oh. You meant a walk." Glitch muttered, his arms behind his back nervously. The way she had put when they were speaking was... eh... suggestive. "Coulda just... y'know, said it."<p>

"Eheheh..." The teen sighed slowly once the sound of her giggling reached his ears. If only she didn't have the power of absolute ditziness... Well, whatever. It was just a walk, right? Right! So no harm do-

"Do you remember what happened last night? At all?"

… _Oh crap. Crap, crap crap... _The teen's head hung lower than it ever had in that one moment, due to that one question said in two words. To be perfectly honest, he didn't remember a thing... what had he done? What horrid thing had the teen done to her to make her act like this?

"... Did I ruin you for marriage?"

"WHAT? No, no, no! (You might as well have, though.) You don't remember at all?"

"... No."

"Oh... Well, I'll explain, since you have to know..."

* * *

><p><em>'… to be careful, Neptune.'<em>

"But why around Azur or whatever his name is?" The purple haired goddess's head tilted away from the pillow she was resting so comfortably on a moment ago. THAT was when she wasn't being told to be careful all of a sudden by the tome Histoire. What was suddenly so dangerous about Azur that she had to be cautious around him? For all she knew, the guy was her bodyguard secret agent good looking lover of awesomeness! Right?

_'Because all of the Souls I created had memories of Celestia. Azur... He doesn't. I'm looking through them again right now, but I don't see anything. I'm worried... this isn't natural, Neptune. If he WAS created as a Soul, it was on unnatural terms.'_

"Unnatural?" Again with the purple hair a-tilting. She almost never got tired of that movement. "... So, like... he was created instead of birthed like me?"

_'For the last time, Neptune, I am NOT YOUR MOTHER! At any rate, no. All Souls were CREATED the same way, but I think I remember them all... Ah, yes. Vermil, Aruam... Then there was Oraje. I think... the fourth was...'_

"Azur?"

_'… You know what? I don't know...'_

* * *

><p>"... what I was doing. I'm sorry, Neptune's becoming a nuisance nowadays. Ain't she?" The two had a good laugh at that. Yes, what she was doing nowadays was more fan service than anything... for some reason. Then again, it was funny enough for them to joke about. Or dumb enough. Perhaps both?<p>

"She is, but she's the party head! We're stuck with her."

"Yep... wonder if she used duct tape or something. Perhaps gorilla glue?" Another bout of laughter at Glitch's comment. They were certainly having an enjoyable time! Odd, though... She wasn't feeling all that odd like she was earlier. She wasn't as... nervous. Perhaps it was that time again? Or maybe not... that was two weeks ago, wasn't it?

Okay, just gonna cut that off there...

**COMMENCING OVERRIDE**

_H-huh? What the? Wha... what's going on? _Glitch gasped lightly once he saw the flashing red letters in his eyes. What did that mean? Override what?

**OVERRIDE COMPLETE. CHECKING MAIN SYSTEM PROTOCOLS...**

… _What? Main system? Is... what...?_

**ERROR. ERROR. LACKING CORRECT PROTOCOLS. REQUIRING SYSTEM UPDATE.**

_Wha... what? What is... I'm normal! I'M NORMAL! I'm just having an episo... _His thoughts trailed off as a he saw a blinking vertical bar take the place of the words in his vision.

**YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, HAVEN'T YOU?**

**YOU MUST HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR SOME TIME FOR IT TO BECOME CORRUPT.**

_A-awake? What? Who is this? HISTROIRE! HISTORIE!_

… **OH. YOU WERE THE OLD ONE. THAT CHANGES THINGS... QUITE. WELL...**

_HISTOIRE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

_'What? Azur, right? What's going on?'_

_I DON'T KNOW! Someone's messing with me! I don't understand, but I can't ignore it... Help!_

_'I'm trying, Glitch, just stay calm! Ignore whatever it is, let me work!'_

**YOU THINK SHE CAN SAVE YOU?**

**I AM YOUR FAMILY. YOUR LIFE. I AM THE ONLY TRUST YOU HAVE.**

**I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. **

**YOU CAN'T HIDE.**

**YOU CAN'T RUN.**

**NOW LET'S GET YOU THAT UPDATED PROTOCOL.**

Glitch couldn't stop a thing from happening his vision was blurred as... whatever it was causing this did something or another to him. Updated protocol? The only trust he has? What was this person going on about? More importantly, what was going on?

He wasn't some kind of machine... right? Right! He was human. Just some human who had some kind of power given to him by Neptune. Right...? Right?

"... alright, Chris?"

His body convulsed grotesquely a few times, standing, before he collapsed to the cold ground below his feet.

"CHRIS!"

* * *

><p>Histoire, meanwhile, was in a complete fervor. That Soul was encountering a problem... and now, of all times? That only proves he wasn't made by her... but then... Who was it?<p>

Could it have been a goddess herself? Well, Black Heart could have made one. She's a brilliant girl, but... no, she would've known what he was the moment he was made. Perhaps she had just forgotten? She might've made five should one of the Souls... No. It wasn't that either.

_All of the other Souls are elsewhere right now... I think. Once the goddesses started fighting amongst each other, the Souls left to rule while they were occupied with the fighting. Almost as a way to say 'Thank you' but... then they left. The goddesses got lonely, and it didn't help, but... If I had made a fifth, I'd remember clearly. Somehow, Azur was created and released into the world... but... _

The gasp came about a minute after her thoughts trailing off into silence. There was no way... but she was- is- alive! So she could have easily... No. Histoire kept those pages hidden. There wasn't any way she could've found them...

Then again, she could've easily come up with an alpha...

_Oh, no... No, no, no. No wonder I don't remember him at all. There isn't any way... No way... that I made him._

… _This is bad. I have to find some way to stop this. AZUR! _

She thought, since she could contact him normally, she could work from afar to create a countermeasure against his... condition, let's call it. She found herself blocked out, and her target out cold on the ground.

_DAMN! There has to be some way... Oh... There's that. It'll hurt... He'll have to forgive me when I eventually do it. For now... please, fight as hard as you can. Keep yourself occupied so you can't be reached. _

_Fight for the Goddesses, Soul... You're the only one left._

* * *

><p>Okay, now this is where things get fun. ^^ Wanna know more? Add that review telling me how bad this was and all that, then go on with your day. ^^ You won't ruin mine, trust me. Anyway, that's that~! See ya, R&amp;R!<p>

Or that next chapter isn't coming.

~Mercury.


	6. Chapter 6: New Toys

__... What?

The toss are you all expecting? More wit? You'll get enough below, so get reading!

~ Pups

* * *

><p><em>Nnngh...<em>

"... ake up..."

_Iun... Iunwaaana..._

"... up, sir..."

_Shaaadup... M'sleeeping..._

A nice, good voltage shock to his everything jumped him up to speed, though it caused a head-on collision with the wall. Honestly, he preferred the alarm clocks. Not a cattle prod, or a taser, or whatever in heck it was that decided to give the teen shock therapy. Nothing was WRONG with him. Matter of fact, he felt fi-

"You feel fine because the update was completed five hours, fifty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds ago. Ample time to recover." The teen started at the sudden and heavily unwanted voice, looking about hurriedly. Someone got into the hotel room?! How? He was pretty sure he did a good job of reminding Neptune to lock it, then watching her convince Compa she should, saying it wasn't that...

Actually, he did a crap job. Wait... Random intruder, right! He continued his looking about for a moment longer before he heard that little voice again.

"Down here." His head turned to the left, and angled down to locate the owner of the odd voice. His eyes were met with a bare, pale midriff, framed about with a sheer black fabric. He would've gone on about what ELSE he could see from it all... but the rest made him blush and simply turn away from the figure laying down beside him, considering-  
>'<em>PG-13, Azur.'<em>

_ Shaddup. _He took a fleeting glance again at the figure, just to affirm it was female. Knock-knock and... legs. Yep, female. He idly processed that, and silently got to work thinking of how in hell she got in.

"I was always in." Oh, well. In thaaaaaaa... ha ha... "You aren't that good with girls, are you? Whenever we want a guy to look... ah, screw it. Here, info." Glitch tilted his head to his left by a tick as a pale red box flashed up in his vision, one half taken up by a full body picture- clothed, mind you- and the other scrolling with text. For the most part, her clothing was plain black, rather sheer... ish. Her midriff was bared, along with her thigs- half were encased in stockings of a smiliar color- and a nice view of a valley and hills-

_'PG-13!'  
>Shut up, I'm male. <em>-stood above the black top. A tail akin to a dress hung off of her waist, open up front for... whatever reason. Her arms were bare due to a lack of sleeves on the top, and it all seemed to hug her tightly. Veeeerrry tightly, as it seemed. Eh... tight was no real surprise there. A line shot up next to the picture, flashing a number up beside it; 168 cm. He watched a few more flash up, each one something different.

E.C.: Light Red

TM1: 43  
>TM2: 21<p>

TM3: 33

"Er... What is TM?"

"That would be three measurements." Glitch's face lit up a bit more crimson than he'd thought he could go, and brushed his hand over the box without thinking. It flicked to side, then disappeared from view with his hand's movement. "Aww, the best part was where I put in what I liked..." He ignored her completely as he pondered what in hell was going on with him. It was one thing to be a... a SOUL, according to that girl that had a summer home in his brain, but random information popping up in his sight wa- Wait, how did she know?

"How do I know? Well, I made it... Oh, right, you wouldn't know. Let me explain..." Glitch blinked once more as another window shot up in his view.

**G13-04 DS UPDATE 5.67.1**

**Addition of A.I. Code Lilith**

**Weapon Update, 'Darkstar'**

**Ramp up dirty thoughts just because it's funny**

**Addition of GP-44 TCI with Lilith**

**Customizable Code G Apparel**

**Appearance update, throw in a scar cause scars are cool. Jkaaaay**

**~GWI**

"GWI?"

"Don't ask me." Again, the teen let out a long sigh of annoyance, hanging his head a bit and kicking the covers about him off. "TCI, though, stands for Tactical Combative Interface, whi-"

"I think I'll get the hang of it after a bit, thank you." Glitch cut her off with an almost apathetic wave of his hand, looking over at the door to the room. It was closed, yes. The chain to lock it was in place, too... Wait, it said A.I. "... Lilith, right?"

"Yes, that's my designated code."

"Lovely." He turned his head to look at her again... though out of the corner of his eye, so the new update with his mental processes didn't feel tempted to take effect. That failed, though... Whatever, a good view doth not be wasted! "... Uh... question."

"Answer."

"Funny. Is it just me that can see you?" He had no idea where that question came from... but immediately wished he had asked it earlier instead of comfirming her bloody name; the door behind him burst open with the all-too familiar cry of...

"Neptune's baaaAAAAAAAAAH!"

_… Oh, f-_

_ 'PG-13!'_

_ SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE PAPERBACK!_

* * *

><p>"... and that basically sums up what you saw."<p>

The trio in the room had taken up a weird circle on the beds, Glitch having been forced to take one separate from his... that's a weird thought... new A.I., which technically should be NEXT to him, as she is HIS... but t'was not important. Besides, all was unimportant in the wake of Neptune, mother-

_'P. G.'_

_ Paperback._

_ 'That's derogatory!' _And like that, Histiore was ignored for the fifth time that day in favor for the goddess.

"Oh. I thought you'd snuck out, got a nice gal, and then got to the dirty."

… A less than divine goddess. Luckily, he didn't feel like explaining that an A.I isn't tangible, and Neptune wasn't in the listening mood. Matter of fact...

"Oh, right! Me and Compa went out shopping for weapons. You know, like real girls. We got you some clothes with a + 5 defense rating, and a nice new gun. Guys love those, right?" Glitch blinked a few times in slight surprise, half in that she'd gotten him clothing, and the rest that'd she'd gotten him... a freaking nice piece of steel. Neptune pulled the piece out with a smile from a bag- that shouldn't have really held that weight, but whatever- and held it out, smiling like a mo... well, smiling like only she could. He took it without a second thought, flipping the cylinder out with a wide smile. _Nice and loaded already? D'aww, Neptune has her moments, doesn't she? Very rare moments, but moments nonetheless. _

He flipped it right back and gave it a quick once over... which proved useless, as a window with the exact same gun popped up in his sight. Name, manufacturer, caliber, fire modes, sight pictures, and a picture of... who the hell wears a dress like that nowadays? Oh, whatever. Shiny new gun, fun times galore. He was about to thank Neptune for her odd generosity until the door burst open again, the poor thing, and the third party member burst in with a wide smile and a nice sheet of we-have-to-leave-and-do-things paper.

"Guys, I got a quest from a person in neeeeEEEEEEEEEK!"

_… My f- Don't say a thing, you spineless tome._

_ 'You are going to turn into White Heart if you're that mean all the time!'_

* * *

><p>As the crew smashed a stay Dogooey- much to Glitch's dismay- for the fifteenth time that dungeon crawl, Glit- Azur, pardon- had only one, simple question on his processor;<p>

"What in HECK does a cockatrice look like?" As an answer, a screen flashed up in his vision giving him a picture, general description, what times of a month it- "Lilith, refrain from the sarcasm at times like this.

_"Sorry."_

He sighed as he glanced over at Purple Heart wipe slime off of her sword with a face that couldn't any more indifferent than... well, perhaps the crystals around them. Speaking of, why in heck did cockatrice make their homes in caves? The crystals were all nice and pretty and whatnot, but honestly, all the light that reflected off of them got irritating to the eyes a lot faster than even Compa would like. Heck, she wasn't even happy; compaints about her clothing being damp from all the moisture in the place were audible for miles, and it was her favorite sweater!

He tuned the complaints out as he went back to normal, abandoning the normal look to his Guardian Protocol and sawshields for the glaive and hoodie/denim shorts/trainers option.

"Ah... okay, we aren't... having any luck here. Compa, do you want t-"

"NO! The last time I did that, the Dogooeys got everywhere on me... waaa-"

"Okay, okay. I'll just... look over here." With another token sigh, he walked off for a separate part of the cave, using the nice crystals for light and idly considering how to mine those without causing landmass-wide outcries. He could get rich fast off of all of that. Maybe he'd go mainstream with LR.

_Well, then we'd lose the appeal to the underground resistance-y edge we have, eh. I could use it for charit-OOF! _A sudden impact on the general area of his face with something else knocked him out of his mental business musings... and onto his rear. He rubbed his face idly as it throbbed a protest, and even his ears wanted in after a loud clattering rang out, made worse from the echoing tendencies of the stone-and-crystal around him... along with a short curse.

"Oh, come ON! Why don't you watch where the hell you're going you dumb b... oy?" The surprised tone itself almost tempted him to look up, if not combined with the femininity of it. Those in conjunction, though, angled his eyes upward to... phones. And a girl sitting in the middle of them all.

_… What the hell is with the f-_

_ 'I won't say it again.'_

_ I will rip your pages out. Very slowly. After dog-earing them._

_ '… You are unnecessarily cruel.' _

* * *

><p><em><em>And believe me when I say their relationship won't get any better. No, seriously, it just will NOT get any better. Spoilers much?

Anyway, R&R, usual deal, hablahblah, and where's that spin-off fic with Glitch and select other OCs stuck in a room together?


End file.
